Talk:Aite Flyer
Delete. Support,this article is pointless, and has little information.--Legionwrex (talk) 14:44, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Concur. This is just another example of same person not using common sense. Lancer1289 (talk) 14:58, September 29, 2012 (UTC) The creature is too unique not to have it's own article, it's not like I'm creating pointless articles about unnamed trees of Aite, this article is about a unique creature. As for the name, no official name exists for it, much like the Space Cow. I gave it a name that describes what it does. If you have a better idea what it should be called, please do so by posting another article on this page for me to read. September 29, 2012 11:15 AM. :And there isn't enough information to justify an article. We don't have one sentence articles here, something you clearly don't understand. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:21, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Sir, I notice you keep complaining about lack of detail in article Aite Flyer. I've noticed that someone wrote quite enough detail to keep the article alive. However, someone keeps deleting all his work on the Aite Flyer. Whoever is doing this, please respect the rights of someone to post relevant and organized information on subjects covered in the Mass Effect series. September 29, 2012 11:26 AM. :;No, there was still not enough information. Creating an article about pieces of scenery that appear in one mission is just, lets call a spade a spade, stupid.--Legionwrex (talk) 15:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :And not to mention that this statement is so false that it is laughable. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I wrote quite enough information on subject dubbed Aite Flyer. The only problem is either someone else, or you, keeps deleting everything I write. Please respect my rights to edit and create pages that contain relevant and organized information. All information was collected from the Mass Effect series. September 29, 2012 11:32 AM. ::The reason it was removed is because you removed the deletion tag. By your own logic you aren't respecting other peoples rights to edit.--Legionwrex (talk) 15:35, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :The user has now been blocked for violation of site policy. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::And he has no one to blame but himself. I really wish people could just take one look at our Policies before editing.--Legionwrex (talk) 15:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Tentatively oppose. As has been suggested previously, move such information to a "miscellaneous creatures" article. Simply deleting it because there's only a little bit of information (or because the information is buried deep within some other long, (mostly) unrelated article as is the case with the manal article) is one of the most asinine things this wiki does, especially considering one of the appeals of the Mass Effect series is the rich universe around it: culture, history, technology, and biology. TheUnknown285 (talk) 19:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but that logic is faulty. I can't see how moving this information to the MC article has anything to do with the deletion, if anything it provides another reason to delete it as this page will be redundant if such a move occurs. If you want to move the information to the miscellaneous creatures article, then go ahead (however it will probably be reverted).--Legionwrex (talk) 20:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::There is currently no miscellaneous creatures article. I'm saying let's create one for info on species such as the one mentioned in this article, the manal, etc. If that happens, I will support deletion of the individual articles. If not, then I will oppose. TheUnknown285 (talk) 20:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree that if a MC article is created that these Flyers should be mentioned, but you cannot deny that they don't have enough information on them to warrant a full article.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::I do agree that the information is scant and doesn't warrant a full article any more than there needs to be a separate article for the densorin or for Lilith, but I would still rather have an insanely short article than have this information buried deep within another mostly unrelated article (as would be the case with the manal), or worse, go completely unmentioned. In other words Mention in "Miscellaneous Creatures" Article > Incredibly Short, Separate Article > Mentioned Nowhere TheUnknown285 (talk) 20:44, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::But that is where the problem lies; there is no information to be found. There is not any hidden data pads with info on them a player might miss, all we have is them flying in circles in the sky. A person who has never visited the wiki but played overlord would have just as much information on them as we have, which is barely anything.--Legionwrex (talk) 21:07, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Support deletion. While a case could be made to note minor mentioned creatures like the manal somewhere separately, there is absolutely no lore info about this "Aite Flyer" whatsoever. Even if we currently had a separate Creatures article (an idea which I don't disagree with at the moment. I'll sandbox something), I don't think this one would warrant inclusion. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:16, September 29, 2012 (UTC) : Regarding the lack of lore argument: by that logic, do we not also delete the "space cow" and "unknown creature" articles due to their lack of lore and lack of an official name? TheUnknown285 (talk) 20:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::People actually interact with them, and they have some lore and information on them. All we know about these "Flyers" is that they resemble Dragons.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Both of those can at least be interacted with in the game environments, especially the Unknown Creature, which comes with its own scanning messages that provide actual lore info. If I thought for a second that any of those creature articles were unjustified, I would have proposed their deletion or merge long ago. An article about this flying creature on Aite is about as informative and useful as an article on those pigeon-like birds seen in the Presidium Commons. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Commdor, I was thinking of something like what we do for the Background Races article where each species is given a heading followed by a blurb about that species (I would say anything that we fight or where we can get, say, two paragraphs should have its own article). We might could even have a small picture beside each entry. We could also have a section for yet-unnamed creatures. TheUnknown285 (talk) 20:44, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Lets delete it, but I admit, I would like to see a misc creatures article. BeoW0lfe (talk) 17:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Just let the boy have his way. 10/1/12 (UTC) Why are you all arguing over a two sentence article, seriously, is it that important to have it deleted that you would waste your time arguing. Some people need to do better things with their time The deletion proposal is approved 4-2. Deleting now. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC)